This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Industrial vehicles such as mining vehicles often employ long, complicated wiring harnesses to communicate between components on the vehicle and with outside components. Wiring harnesses for mining vehicles generally are sized to fit a large portion of the vehicle, such as the left hand rear harness, chassis, etc. Such large harnesses require a plurality of connections. Also, one may encounter difficulty in replacing or servicing a large harness. Malfunctioning portions of the wire harness have been re-circuited or “jumped” due to difficulty in servicing the large wire harnesses. PCT Application Publication No. WO2013/125063A1 discloses “a routing structure of a wire harness continuously routed by being bent upward from both ends of a routing area under the floor of a vehicle body.” (WO2013125063A1, Abstract.) Large wiring harnesses for vehicle systems remain prevalent in use.